Bedtime Shorts
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: Shorts, not in the physical sense. This will be a series of shorts with various OTP/BROTPs from Doctor Who :) All thanks to the lovely Jill.
1. Brotp: AmyEleven

**Prompt from my beautiful friend Jill **** Hope you're feeling better sweetheart 3**

**Brotp: Amy/Eleven: Sleepless Nights**

"Argh!" Amy stormed down the stairs in to the console area, sitting down heavily on the penultimate step. "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" The Doctor appeared from underneath the console, making her jump. Amy growled in annoyance and stood up, moving to the chairs and plonking herself down on there instead. "Did I do something...?" He looked quite confused now, Amy knew she probably looked very annoyed for no understandable reason.

"I can't sleep. At all. Have you changed anything in here?" She pulled the blanket around herself, looking around.

"Nope, nothing's changed. Well, except the toilets. And the swimming pool, we have a slide now." He grinned, Amy's expression didn't change at all. "You should go try it out!" Looking around her Amy quickly found a spare book to throw at him.

"I need to sleep! You might be able to go at two hundred percent twenty four-seven but I assure you, I can't! Can't you do something? Is there a planet which just makes you fall asleep?" She leant against the stair rail, hopeful for something.

"Well there is the moon of tylon where they spend all day listening to this very very dull music. If you can call it music, it's more of a single tone. But you really don't want to go there." All the while he was still fiddling with... whatever it was he was fiddling with. There was a little spark which made him jump and Amy rolled her eyes as he apologised to the TARDIS.

"Why not? Sounds perfectly boring. Let's go there."

"No Amy. You really don't want to go there. If you fall asleep there they execute you. It's a funny society really, they have designated sleeping hours for each person..."

"Yeah yeah whatever fine. But I really need to sleep I don't think you understand!" Amy stood up and went to walk down the step, but managed to trip instead and found herself being caught by the Doctor.

"Amelia Pond be careful! Right, we're getting you up to bed. I really don't want to be in trouble with your boyfriend when I take you back. Come on. " He helped her up and Amy leant against him, the lack of sleep was really taking it's toll on her.

When they eventually made it back to her bedroom Amy practically fell down on to her bed. She lay back, hoping her eyes would just give in, but they didn't. This was getting ridiculous she normally slept really well, especially on the TARDIS, but tonight she had nothing.

"You don't have to stay.". She mumbled. The Doctor was stood in the doorway watching her, actually looking quite concerned.

"I asked myself what Rory would want me to do, seeing as I promised I would look after you, and the little Rory on my shoulder told me I should stay."

"He wrote you a list of things didn't he?" Amy looked up from her pillow.

"Yeah... he sort of did. One of which was not to leave you alone if you looked..." He paused.

"Looked like what? Doctor?" She gave him a look, sometimes he was just too easy.

"Well just like, um, this?" Oh he wasn't getting away with that.

"And what exactly do I look like now?" Amy asked. She knew full well how awful she looked but that wasn't going to stop her teasing him about it.

"Just, you know, grumpy, fed up, Scottish... " Really? Scottish? "But more than normal." If she had any strength left she'd have thrown something else at him. "Amy what can I do to help? That's what friends do right? They help. But I don't know how and frankly I don't want to her it wrong because I'm terrified of the projectiles." Okay he was quite sweet really.

"Tell me a story?" The Doctor had thousands of stories to tell, she had yet to hear the same one twice (unless she asked for it that was). He nodded, and moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

"There's a planet in the Fresidu cascade, it sits right on the centre with not another planet for thousands of miles. I took River last time we met, she wanted something beautiful and it really is Amy. The stars in the sky are always visible and they move, forming patterns that are different every day." Amy began to settle and the Doctor started stroking her hair as he spoke, almost protectively. "The sky changes to different shades of blue depending on the time of year and they hold festivals every time it changes. When we arrived they were in the middle of a festival, everyone was dancing in the streets and singing local songs. They were dressed in the same shade of blue, a deep and rich blue decorated in different patterns depending on the community they were from. They had carriages towed by winged horses flying through the sky releasing treats for everyone. The children were jumping around to catch them and dancing together in little circles, everyone was safe and happy and it was wonderful..." She felt her eyes beginning to droop and as she recognised this she heard him start to sing.

_"Oh how the seasons change,_

_With the blues and the wind and the rain_

_And we celebrate with all our hearts_

_How blessed we are this day" _

"The tunes Amy, they were amazing like you wouldn't believe. The music that filled the air and the dancing, I've never seen anything like it. I'll take you some day, in fact it would be perfect for you and Rory. You should..."

She was asleep.

The next morning… or whatever time it was, if it was a time that is, Amy woke feeling much more awake than she had done recently. Once she had changed and showered (after finding the showers, which had moved with the toilets when a certain someone had been playing last night) she found her way back to the console room.

"Hello sleepy, how're we feeling?" Amy pranced her way down to him, swinging off various bars.

"We're very good thank you very much. Thanks for last night, I really needed sleep…" she smiled sheepishly.

"That's what friends are for isn't it?" He answered, starting to press various buttons.

"And I have the best best friend anyone could ask for. So, where're we going today?"

"Your house." Amy looked disgruntled.

"Really? Why?" He smiled.

"We need to pick up Rory!" Amy looked further confused.

"To go where exactly?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Where do you think?"


	2. Otp: Whouffle

**In to the stars – Whouffle (Clara x Eleven)**

There was something about a sleeping companion that usually made the Doctor feel somewhat uncomfortable, but Clara was different. He'd never seen her asleep before, she'd usually retired to the bedroom if she knew sleep was needed, but they'd been busy talking about their recent trips and although she'd been yawning quite regularly, Clara hadn't left the room. Now she was sat on the chair behind him with her head tilted slightly to the left and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was very calm and regular, no snoring just soft breaths and she suddenly seemed smaller and more delicate, if that was even possible.

He didn't know what to do. She looked so settled, but there was no way that could be a comfortable position to sleep in. There was a decision to make, does he wake her or try and move her to her room? Both had their disadvantages and neither seemed to be the right thing to do, he didn't want to wake her and while one would definitely involve consciousness, the other had the risk to do so as well.

Clara's brown shiny hair was slowly falling in front of her face as her head dropped forward, he guessed she must have been falling further in to sleep. Still he pondered his options, not taking his eyes off her reflection in the screen in front of him.

"Oh Clara, if only you knew," he begun, turning around and looking at her directly. "It's getting harder, I mean, with you… being here. Things have been different since you appeared in my life; I mean literally you just appeared didn't you? You've always been there, but I never knew it, and then suddenly – here you are, but that's another story. Except it's not is it? Truth is that you've always been there haven't you? Always 'had my back' or whatever you kids say now a days. I don't know if that makes things harder or not, it certainly doesn't help." Walking around the console slowly, he still didn't take his eyes off the sleeping human in front of him.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, hell no. You saved me, you save us all, you practically saved Gallifrey! The thing is Clara, that you are just… too impossible, too despicably perfect. I mean, how dare you! No, that's not what I mean at all. Oh goodness, I don't even know why I'm saying all this, you're fast asleep after all, but maybe that's why I'm saying all this. I can't say it when you're awake; it's not right – never ever right. Last time I… last time I went there…" he sighed, looking down at the floor for the first time since this had all started. Right now he hated himself for how he was feeling, and he was honestly, truly scared about how this could turn out.

After around 10 minutes of silence, there was a clang on the floor. The Doctor jumped around, looking for what it could be before spotting Clara's phone on the floor, she must have dropped it. He walked over, picking it up and pausing in his crouched position, smiling at how cute her face looked asleep. As he stood up, The Doctor noticed her phone screen had come on as it dropped, and the picture on the screen was one of them she had insisted on taking on their last trip out.

"_Come on just one, just the one, I promise just the one." Clara ran at him with her phone in her hand, waving it at him. _

"_No, no selfies…"he paused, checking for approval on having the correct word, "are not my thing. Selfies get posted on twitter. Twitter!" He turned away, laughing at her attempts to follow him round; her height was at this moment not an advantage. Eventually she stopped, and he looked around. "What? What's wrong?" She was stood in front of him with that face on, the one that always got her own way. Sometimes he didn't know why he argued in the first place. _

"_Just one photo, no twitter. Is it too much to ask?" _

_Clara got her photo. And actually, it was quite fun._

Now that photo was staring at him, they looked so happy. Clara's smile, that was something that lit up the room and… the phone screen flicked off again, and shocked him back in to his normal thought pattern. This had been going on far too long now, a decision needed to be made – to bed or not to bed (a slight chuckle was necessary for the Shakespeare reference).

20 minutes, ish, later and the Doctor was still pacing around the console. The indecision was driving him crazy; it was so unusual for him to take so long with something so simple. The biggest question was: what would Clara want? You see he'd never been in this situation before; it wasn't a situation he wanted to be in regularly, unless… no. No it was not a situation he was enjoying.

"Right, I'm going to have to do this aren't I? I'm sorry in advance if I wake you… not that you'll know… I'm going crazy aren't I? Oh let's just do this…" Walking over, he gently picked her up off the seat, making sure he had a good grip and then double checking she was still asleep. Whilst he was stood there, she turned in to him slightly; he didn't entirely know what to do. "I… right… bed."

He carried her through, not going too quickly to make the journey as smooth as possible and eventually he reached Clara's room. Once he'd determined a way to open the doors (if Clara had allowed him automatic doors life would have been much simpler) the Doctor placed Clara gently down on her bed, finding a blanket to put over her. There was a chair behind the bed, so he sat down for a moment, watching her sleep. It's possible this could be considered strange on his part, but in all honesty he couldn't leave just yet.

"You know, whatever happens to us, with us… you'll always mean the world to me. I love this, I love spending time with you and travelling with you. It almost hurts every time I drop you off, the temptation to just skip to the next time is strong, but I resist because I know you want me to. You've taken over everything and I simply don't care. When you smile, when you see something amazing, that makes everything better. Clara, my Clara…" he stood up, leaning over and gently kissing her temple. "Sleep well."

Clara came down the stairs, bouncing in to the room like a gazelle in the woods, and he smiled.

"Good sleep then?" The Doctor asked, turning back to fixing a cable that had come lose, or maybe he'd loosened it to fix it… he couldn't remember.

"Very. We going somewhere or are we floating whilst you play with your toys?" Wet hair was something that shouldn't be allowed; he forced himself to look away from her when she appeared in front of him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to go home? That is where we were meant to head before you dropped off last night." Continuing to focus on his cable, Clara moved away to sit down in the seat she'd fallen asleep in the night before.

"So you still call it last night then? Sometimes I get confused about that. Anyway, might as well go somewhere now right? I don't think I fancy home just yet, let's investigate somewhere new! Come on Doctor..." He wasn't really going to complain and she knew it.

"Alright then! Let's go." The Doctor jumped up from his seat and started sorting a destination. Clara came over to join him, smiling and looking at what he was doing.

"Thanks, for last night." A short pause followed before he continued pressing buttons and sending them flying off to somewhere new, he didn't know what to say.

"No problem… it didn't look comfortable over there." Clara nodded but took his hand.

"I didn't mean that." He looked at her, they both knew, but neither would say it and they both knew that too. "I woke when you picked me up…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They exchanged a look, a wonderful and beautiful look.

"Does this change things? I can still take you home…" he asked, they were still keeping eye contact.

"No, no it certainly doesn't. It makes things a whole lot better." And there was a smile, a knowing smile. They landed at that moment. "So let's go shall we?"

"In to the stars…"

**I don't know how I feel about this, it didn't turn out how I first expected… but here you are anyway! Enjoy. **


	3. Otp: Pinkwald

**Letter in Love – Pinkwald (Danny x Clara) **

**Warning: This is not as happy as the previous two… also a slight trigger warning (depression). Nothing specific, just a warning.**

_Sometimes you find yourself so overwhelmed by emotion you do something you never thought you could do. Sometimes you realise you've been hiding things from yourself for months, sometimes even years, and when you realise it's too late. Sometimes when you do realise it makes you stop and you realise you're not you anymore. Sometimes you become you for the first time in a long time, and sometimes that's not a good thing._

_You can only take so much in a lifetime, and some people take too much too early. You can only manage your share of the load that faces the world every day, because any more than that would be too much. You can only live so long when life is giving you more than you can take._

_There are people in life that never leave you, but that's not always a good thing. There are people in life that haunt you, for whatever reason that may be, and sometimes they turn you in to someone you don't even recognise. There are people in life that manage to whisper in your ear at every corner, and you can't help but listen. _

_When you get through the bad times, the good that follows can be incredible. You can find that one person who changes everything; they make you see life in a different way because however strange they may be, they make everything better. The trouble is though; you never truly get through the bad times, the bad times just hide away._

_I wanted everything to be better now; I wanted everything to get back to normal and to live a normal life. I wanted to teach, and I did. I wanted to make a difference, and I did. I wanted to fall in love, and I did. But I wanted to forget what happened, and I couldn't do that, however hard I tried. I wanted to make it all go away, I wanted to make everything better and make a life but I couldn't do that. _

_My whole life has been spent wanting to make the world a better place, growing up I dreamed of being a soldier, of making a difference, fighting off the bad guys. I didn't think it through though did I? I didn't envisage it ending like this, I didn't consider that one moment, one really stupid moment could ruin everything good that would ever follow. One comment, that's all it took for me to lose it before I'd even started, and after that I just played everything over in my mind. It wouldn't go away, I pretended like it wasn't there, hoping that would make the difference, but I wasn't strong enough. _

_The hardest thing about trying to be happy is the smiling. The hardest thing is when those muscles are resisting, when it really hurts. The hardest thing is when I want to smile and I can't, because what is happening is so perfect I should be happy, happy beyond anything, but I couldn't be. The hardest thing is when I have everything I could need in front of me, and my face refuses to respond._

_I ruined everything, it might not have been obvious but I assure you I did. I ruined it all. I ruined so many people's lives, more than you could ever know. I ruined a world which could have been so much different without my input. _

_It's interesting, you know, that people see things so very differently. What to one person looks to be a beautiful moment can be to another a terrible tragedy and yet neither can understand the other's point of view. That's where I stand now, viewing a beautiful moment as a terrible tragedy with no way out of it. And the true tragedy is haunting me, causing a hole deeper than you could ever understand. _

_Truth is, my love, that I don't know where this is going. I'm just writing, writing to try and explain something I can never explain, especially to you. This was meant to be much more poetic and much less bitty. Because, Clara Oswald, you are the one good thing that ever happened to me and I still couldn't make it work (you're also an English teacher, I'm very sorry for my terrible writing)._

_Sometimes you find yourself in love, in a moment more perfect than you could ever imagine. You can only take so much hurt, but sometimes there's love in that hurt. There are people in life that make the sun shine brighter and everything seem better. When you get through the bad times, they're stood there, waiting for you. I wanted you to be that person, but I wanted too much, I asked too much. The hardest thing is saying goodbye to someone you never want to lose, even if it's you who's leaving. I ruined everything for you, just by entering your life. You don't need my baggage, you need your life – and what a life. _

_Explore the stars Clara Oswald, explore them for me. Just don't forget to explore the wonders around you as well, because you're in for a treat I promise you._

… _Sometimes in life you get to a moment where the easiest thing is just to fall away gracefully. Miss Oswald I will teach you one last thing – this is one of those moments. I don't want a fuss, I just want you to know I love you and I always will. The darkness has taken me too far now, you need to find the light. The light is out for me now; it's time for me to sleep. _

**I hate myself for writing this a little bit** **I'm REALLY sorry… I'll write a cute fluffy one for them at some point too. I don't really know where this came from! **


End file.
